Bedtime Stories
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Occurs between Red, Green and Blue: Introducing The Second Generation and Six From The Future
1. Chapter 1

Five year old Brice sat up in bed, his light red eyes meeting with his dad's, who currently stood in the center of his son's bedroom doorframe.

"Dad?" Brice questioned.

"What is it, Brice?" Bri asked.

"Can I hear a bed time story?"

Bri sighed at hearing his son's request.

"Maybe mommy'll tell you a bedtime story, Brice," he replied as he turned away.

"I wanna hear a bedtime story from you, daddy," Brice put in and Bri turned back towards his son.

He approached his son's bed and took a seat on Brice's bed.

"What sort of bedtime story do you want to hear?" Bri asked.

"I wanna hear about when you and mommy met when you were my age," the five year old boy replied.

Bri groaned to himself.

_'Of all the bedtime stories he could have chosen, he had to pick the one I hate,'_ Bri thought.

But he proceeded in starting the story anyway. Midway through it, Blo passed by Brice's room on her way down the stairs, only to pause at seeing her husband currently seated on their son's bed and busy telling him a bedtime story.

She forgot about heading downstairs as she leaned against the doorframe and listened in. Bri suddenly noticed his wife watching from the corner of his eye and paused in the middle of his story as he turned his head in her direction.

"Oh, look. Mommy's here. She can finish the story in my place," he said.

Blo just chuckled.

"Nice try, honey. You have to finish telling the story now that you've started it," she said.

Bri frowned at his wife, but resumed telling the bedtime story his son had requested.


	2. Chapter 2

Seated on Bailey's bed, BC looked at her five year old daughter, who presently had the blanket tucked up to her chin before she rose from the bed. She had just reached the doorframe when Bailey's voice made BC pause.

"Mama?"

"What, baby?"

"Can I hear a bedtime story?"

BC turned back towards her daughter, smiling slightly.

"Of course you can, honey."

She again took a seat on her daughter's bed.

"Now, what story do you wanna hear, baby?"

The five year old thought about that for a few minutes. Finally, she'd come up with one and whispered her bedtime story request into BC's ear. BC laughed at hearing Bailey's request.

"Your daddy won't be too happy with me for telling you all about when I thoroughly embarrassed him. Both of us were your age when that happened."

"Really, mama?"

BC chuckled.

"Yes, honey."

She began the story, but halfway through it, she was interrupted by her two year old son, who had zoomed into her arms and buried his face into her chest. Bailey, who was clearly annoyed by Brett's interruption of her bedtime story, frowned and stuck out her lower lip. BC looked at her toddler son.

"Brett, sweetie, what's the matter?" she questioned her son.

The two year old looked up at BC, tears flooding his light green eyes.

"Daddy and I were playing in the living room when he just stopped playing, mama," Brett said.

"Bailey, watch your brother for a few minutes. Momma has to go check on daddy," BC said over her shoulder as she hurried out of her daughter's room.

She entered the living room and found her husband seated on the couch, gaze locked on the tv and realized her son had caused her to panic for no real reason. Relief flooded over BC but her relief at seeing that Bu was okay was tinged with anger at the fact that she'd been caused undue anxiety over her husband's well being. Bu suddenly noticed his wife's stormy expression and he realized what their son had just done to his mother.

"Brett! Get out here, little man!" he called out in the direction of Bailey's bedroom.

Brett emerged from the hallway that led towards Bailey's room, followed by Bailey, who looked delighted that her brother was about to get in trouble. Seeing both his parents' angry expressions, the two year old knew he was in trouble. Bu beckoned his son over to him. Brett obeyed his dad's unspoken command and took a seat on his dad's lap.

"Brett, you know better then to make mommy worry about me. You're to tell mommy that you're sorry for making her worry," Bu told his son firmly.

Brett looked at BC.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, momma," the two year old told BC.

She held out her arms and he zipped into them before she wrapped them around her son.

"I forgive you, baby. But no more of that from now on. Is that understood, Brett?"

"Yes, momma," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Seated on her five year old son's bed with one leg tucked under her, Bubbles met Bryan's gaze.

"Time for you to sleep now, Bryan," she said.

"But I'm not tired, mama," he whined.

"Bryan Jacob," she added in a warning tone.

"I wanna hear a story, mama," he replied.

"Is that why you won't go to sleep, sweetie?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"Alright. One story and then it's off to dreamland with you, Bryan. Understood?"

"Yes, mama."

Bubbles began a story but she stopped at seeing his expression.

"Now what, Bryan?"

"What kind of things did you and my aunties go through back when you were my age?"

"So, that's what you want to hear, huh?"

He nodded yes and she switched from her current story to something he wanted.

"I remember when your two aunties and I encountered your uncles and daddy for the first time."

"Really, mama?"

"Mmm-hmm. The assorted fights between us went on for quite a while. And then, just when things seemed hopeless for me and your aunties, we managed to turn the tables on your daddy and two uncles."

"By doing what?"

"Oh, just by doing this," she said before pulling her son towards her and lavishing him with kisses.

"Mama, stop!" the five year old squealed and tried to pull away.

When she finally released him, he scooted away from her and started scrubbing at his face with his pajama sleeve.

"That's what led to your daddy being destroyed the first time," she concluded and stood up from her son's bed.

Once she reached the doorway, she paused and looked back at her son.

"Good night, Bryan," she said and shut his bedroom door behind her.

After closing his bedroom door, she made her way towards the living room and joined her husband on the couch. He glanced over at her as she snuggled up beside him on the couch.

"Bryan asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. He wanted a bedtime story first."

"What sort of story?"

"I told him about the first time you and I encountered each other when we were his age."

He groaned.

"Nice going, honey. Now he's gonna have nightmares due to learning his mommy killed his daddy when we were his age."

"What? He wanted to hear a story about what kind of things his aunties and I went through at his age and that's the first thing I thought of."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Now with both kids asleep, things are peaceful around here," he said.

"Shush. You'll jinx it, honey," she replied.

"Don't worry, honey. Bryan and Bree will sleep soundly until morning," her husband added, only to have a streak of dark blue zip into his lap.

Bree's dark blue eyes stared up into her dad's equally dark blue eyes and her lower lip trembled slightly. Bubbles gave her husband a pointed stare that clearly told him he'd indeed jinxed things by saying they'd have a peaceful evening.

"Bree, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked her two year old daughter.

"I had a bad dream, momma," she replied.

"About what, honey?"

"It was about you, mommy."

"Come here and tell me about it, sweetheart."

The two year old drifted from her dad's lap over to her mom. Through teary eyes, Bree told her mom about the bad dream she had. Bubbles hugged the small girl to her once Bree had finished.

"It was just a bad dream, honey. Momma's not gonna go anywhere," she assured the two year old.

"You promise, mommy?"

"I promise, Bree. Now, off to bed, missy."

The two year old hugged her mom before she zipped off in the direction of her bedroom. Once Bree had left, Bubbles again looked at her husband.

"Let me guess: you also told Bree the story of when you and I met for the first time when we were both Bryan's age."

"You got me, honey," he admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Two year old Brianna's gaze lingered on her mom as she lay in her bed with the covers up to her chin.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wanna have a bedtime story."

"What sort of story do you want to hear, Brianna?"

"I wanna hear about one of the adventures you and my two aunties had when you were five."

"I see. I remember the time when your aunt Bubs and I got ourselves into somewhat of a sticky situation. It was up to your auntie BC to save both of us and she did after being rather reluctant to do so at first."

"What did she have to do, momma?"

"Something that she felt was against her nature."

"You mean, she had to apologize?"

"Exactly. She believed in being brash and highly impulsive. So apologizing wasn't exactly in her nature."

Bloss paused in her tale briefly and reached out to smooth some of Brianna's red locks out of her face. The two year old squirmed away.

"Finish the story, mama."

"As your aunt BC got older, she grew out of her brash and impulsive nature."

"Really?"

"She did indeed, honey. Now it's time for bed, sweetie."

"Ok, mommy."

The two year old scooted beneath her covers as Bloss stood up from her daughter's bed and she headed out towards the hallway but she paused and glanced back at Brianna.

"Good night, honey."

"Night, momma."


	5. Chapter 5

BC sat on her son's bed with one leg tucked beneath her while her other leg dangled over the side of his bed.

"Time for beddy bye, Brett," she told her two year old son.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Tell me a story."

"Very well. I've got just the story for you. Back when I was your sister's age, I delevoped a crush."

"Was the crush on daddy?"

"No. This was before your daddy's time. Anyway, the guy I was crushing on kept me distracted while his companions put your aunties' lives in danger. Once I realized my crush had led me to nearly losing your two aunties, I got over my crush rather quickly. And I never once thought about my former crush in the years that followed. Now, it's off to sleep with you, Brett," BC said as she rose from the bed and headed towards the hallway.

Once she reached the doorway, she paused and looked back at her son.

"But you should know that mommy loves your daddy very much," she added.

"I should hope you love me," Bu's voice said from around the corner, which made BC jump.

"Bu! How much did you hear of the story I just told Brett?"

"I heard the whole thing, honey. You don't still like him, do you?"

BC left her son's room and shut the door behind her before she joined her husband.

"Now's not the time to get jealous of a crush I had when I was five. I'm your wife and I'm devoted to you and you alone, Bu," BC told her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Bubs stood in the doorframe of her daughter's bedroom, just watching Bree sleep, when she was joined by her husband. He rested his chin on her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her slim waist. His gaze also went to their two year old daughter.

"It's a relief not to have to tell Bryan or Bree a bedtime story for once," she said.

"I don't blame you. Didn't you tell Bryan one last night?"

"Yeah. Telling him about the time I needed eyewear when I was his age wasn't easy on me."

"Wait. You needed eyewear?"

She gave him a pointed stare.

"Don't you start poking fun at me, honey," she added.

He simply held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Ok, ok. I won't, honey."

"Good."

"So, why did you need eyewear when you were Bryan's age?"

"It was a long time ago. Besides, my vision's perfect now, so there's no need to bring up a one time event."

"Oh, no, you don't. My curiousity's piqued now, so you have to tell me the story, babe."

"No," she firmly told her husband.

"Please, sweetheart?"

She opened her mouth to tell him no a second time, but the cry of "Momma!" that came from Bree's bedroom interrupted her and she headed towards her daughter's room.

She entered the two year old's room and joined Bree, who sat up in bed.

"Bree, baby, what's the matter?" she questioned.

"I had a nightmare, mommy," the small girl replied.

Bubs took a seat on her daughter's bed and the two year old clambered out from beneath the sheets before climbing into her mom's lap.

"What was the nightmare about, Bree?" she asked her two year old daughter.

"The nightmare was about you and daddy being killed by a truly evil enemy," Bree tearfully admitted.

_'There's only one villain I know of who's the embodiment of pure evil. But Bree's never been aware of who he is and she doesn't know what he even looks like,' _ Bubs thought.

"Bree, honey, can you describe what the truly evil being looked like in your nightmare?"

The two year old described how the evil being looked like in the nightmare she'd just had, right down to what his arms had ended in.

_'That's not possible. Bree just described the same evil being that her aunts and I had fought when we were her brother's age, but she's never seen what he looks like. Could sensing the future be Bree's superpower? It has to be, because she also mentioned that her daddy and I end up being killed by his hand.'_

Bubs looked at her clearly upset two year old daughter.

"Don't worry, baby girl. Daddy and I will do all we can to keep your bad dream from happening, Bree."

"I hope so, mama," she replied.

After tucking Bree back into bed again, Bubs left her daughter's room and she rejoined her husband in the living room. Bo looked over at his wife from where he sat on the couch as she entered the living room, only to notice the slightly worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

Bubs waited until she'd taken a seat next to her husband before she answered his question.

"Bree had a nightmare about you and I being killed by the same evil being who had a hand in bringing you and her two uncles back to life when we were our son's age," she admitted softly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Bree described what he looked like, right down to what his arms ended in. She's only two years old, so there's no way she should have been able to describe what he looked like, because she's never actually seen his appearance."

"You think she has the ability to foresee things before they happen?"

"Yes. I think it's one of her superpowers."


	7. Chapter 7

Blo was seated on her son's bed and was currently in the middle of telling him a story, when Brice interrupted her story.

"Mom?"

"What is it, honey?"

"Do Brianna and I have a grandpa?"

"Of course you do, Brice."

"Then, why hasn't he come to visit us?"

Blo bit her lower lip, dreading the answer she'd have to provide her son with.

"Brice, sweetie, the reason why your grandpa hasn't come by to see you or your sister is because he didn't exactly approve of your daddy and I marrying," she admitted.

"Why?" the five year old boy questioned.

"Because he still views me and your two uncles as being the bad guys, Brice," Bri's voice said from the doorway of his son's room and the five year old shifted his gaze to his dad.

Blo also looked at her husband briefly before she turned back to her son.

"Your dad's right about that, sweetie."

"That's not very nice of grandpa, momma."

"No, it isn't, Brice. Despite that, mommy and daddy are very devoted to each other."

"We are indeed, honey," Bri said from where he continued to stand.

Blo rose from her son's bed in order to join her husband and they both looked back at their son.

"Goodnight, Brice," Blo said as she clicked off the light and left the door open partway before she and her husband made their way towards the living room.

Once in the living room, Blo leaned into her husband and felt his arms go around her in an embrace.

"Throughout the years we've been married, not once has my dad come by to see his grandson or even his granddaughter."

"As long as I'm your husband, he won't come by to see his grandchildren."

Blo pulled back from her husband slightly.

"What are you saying, Bri?"

"If you had wed someone other then me, your dad would have had more of an active role in his grandkids' lives."

"Don't you dare say that to me, Bri. I chose you to be my husband the moment I said yes to your marriage proposal, an answer I've never regretted in all the years we've been husband and wife. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."


	8. Chapter 8

Three days after revealing the reason why her dad had never come by to spend time with either of her two children to her son, Blo sat in the driver's seat of her car, looking up at her childhood home. From the backseat, she heard her son ask if this was her childhood home.

"It sure was, Brice," she replied.

She took a few minutes to gather enough courage to set foot in her old childhood home. Exiting the car, she unbuckled both her children from their carseats before she led them up to the front door. She hesitated slightly before she rang the door bell.

Her dad heard the doorbell chime from inside the house and he approached the front door before opening it, only to see his oldest daughter standing on the stoop, holding onto the hands of two of his six grandchildren, who he'd never laid eyes on until now.

"Hi, dad," she said.

"Where's your husband? Is he with you?"

"No, dad. He's at home," she replied sourly.

Tense silence hung between them before Blo broke it.

"Can my kids and I come in, dad?" she questioned.

"Sure. Of course, honey," he replied as he stood back to let them enter the house before closing the door.

Once her son and daughter were safely inside the house, Blo released her grip on their hands and they both began to explore the house while Blo and her dad entered the living room and she took a seat on the couch while her dad settled in his favorite chair.

"Dad, it's been five years since Bri and I married, so why do you have to hold onto the idea that he and his siblings are still evil? Don't you remember the summer before my Sophmore year of high school where he saved my life?"

"I do remember that moment, honey. But aren't you worried that your husband will relapse into his old ways and hurt you, my grandson or my granddaughter?"

"Dad, I trust my husband completely, so no, I don't worry about that."

"That's my biggest fear, Blo, given your husband's inherent evil nature. He'll never be able to escape the side of himself that could emerge without warning and hurt you or my oldest two grandchildren."

"Bri's changed, dad. He's never once shown an indication that he'd harm me or my two children in the five years we've been married."

Line break

During the conversation between his mom and grandpa, Brice had decided to explore his mom's old bedroom. He levitated up in order to turn the doorknob and drifted into the large room. Once inside the room, he noticed the big bed with its multi colored bedspread.

As he continued to explore the bedoom his mom and two aunts had shared when they were his age, he was joined by his two year old sister. Like her brother, Brianna had also spotted the bed with its multi colored bedspread that her mom and aunts had used as kids.

Line break

Blo made her way up the stairs after having noticed her son and daughter heading in that direction, only to pause at seeing that the door which led into her childhood bedroom stood open and she approached her old bedroom. She watched as her son and daughter explored the large bedroom from the doorframe for a moment or two before she entered the room.

Once inside her childhood room, she saw that the three single beds she and her siblings had used from age six until they graduated high school had been replaced by the large bed she'd shared with them when they were her son's age. Brice and Brianna both looked over at their mom.

"Did you and my aunts all share this room when you were my age, mom?" Brice asked.

"Yes, we did, Brice," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again seated on her daughter's bed, BC met her daughter's gaze.

"You've already had your one bedtime story, honey. Now it's time for bedtime."

"Ok. Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Does grandpa hate daddy?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"If he doesn't, then why has grandpa never come by to see me or Brett?"

"It's kind of complicated, honey. Time to sleep now, Bailey," BC added as she rose from the bed and left the room before she joined her husband in the living room.

Bu looked over at his wife as she entered the living room and took a seat beside him on the couch before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Bailey wanted to know why her grandpa hates you so much."

"What did you tell her?"

"I just told her that it was complicated. She's only five, so I don't think she's ready to hear the truth behind why my dad hates you so much. Bu."

"Honey, your dad loves you and your siblings. Maybe his hatred of me and my siblings stems from his worry that I or my two siblings will somehow hurt you or your two siblings."

BC looked up at her husband.

"That could be a possibility," she admitted softly.

"And besides, your dad needs to know that I love you and that I'd never hurt you, BC."

"Agreed. But I'm not gonna let you face my dad alone, Bu. I'm going with you."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll ask Blo to take them for a couple hours, since she's already gone to see dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Currently standing in the door way of her daughter's room, Bubs watched her as she slept peacefully and she felt a wave of sorrow wash through her as she realized just how much her dad was missing out on by not coming by to visit the youngest of his six grandchildren. Just then, her melancholy was cut short by her husband joining her and she welcomed his company by leaning back into his embrace.

"Bree looks so peaceful in her sleep," Bo said softly.

"Mmm. She does indeed," Bubs replied.

The couple stood there in silence for several moments before she turned around in order to face her husband.

"If only my dad could see that you're not as evil as you were when we were our son's age."

"I want that too, honey. But we both know your dad won't accept the fact that my two siblings and I all swapped sides when we were sixteen."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. My siblings and I can be very persuasive if we need to be. When the six of go visit my dad, he'll have to finally accept the fact that his three in laws have switched sides."

"How?"

"You'll just have to prove it, that's all."

"Prove it how, exactly?"

"By showing my dad just how loyal and protective you three are of me and my two siblings. Trust me on this."

The couple's conversation was interrupted by Bree's voice going "Mommy?" and they both turned in her direction, only to see that she was looking directly at them.

Bubs moved away from her husband and entered her daughter's room, followed by Bo. She took a seat on her daughter's bed once in the bedroom.

"What's the matter, Bree?"

"I had another bad dream, momma."

"What about, honey?"

"It involved aunt Blo and uncle Bri," the two year old admitted softly.

"Involved them how, sweetheart?"

Bree hesitated slightly before revealing the details of her recent bad dream to her mom. Once Bree had told Bubs all about her bad dream, she looked over at her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

A week following her visit to her dad, Blo sat on her son's bed after having tucked him into bed. Brice's pale red eyes locked with her light carnation eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I want to hear a bedtime story that you haven't told me yet."

"Ok. How about I tell you of the time I lost faith in both myself and my ability to lead your two aunties."

"Really, mom?"

She nodded.

"I was your age when this occured and it first started with my method of destroying a series of robots not working so well. From there, it slowly got worse until I felt like I was cursed ir something. In the end, I managed to reverse my feelings of not being needed by either of your aunts."

"Then what happened, mom?"

"Nothing else happened after that, young man. It's time for bed now," Blo said as she leaned over her son and softly kissed his forehead before she rose from his bed and headed for the hallway beyond his room.

Once she reached the doorway, she paused and looked back at her son.

"Good night, sweetie," she said.

"Night, momma," Brice replied.

Blo smiled at her son before she left his door partway open and headed towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. She entered the bedroom and joined Bri, who was currently lying on the bed. He met her gaze as she took a seat on the bed.

"Both kids asleep?"

She nodded.

"Bri, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About the meeting you, me and our respective younger siblings have with my dad."

"Honey, my siblings and I can handle your dad."

"You and your siblings aren't going to face my dad by yourselves. My siblings and I are going with you."

"There's a slight problem with your planned meeting."

"Like what?"

"If all six of us are over at your childhood home, who'd watch the kids?"

"We'll just take the kids with us."

"You've got this all planned out, don't you?"

She nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

BC stood in the middle of the doorframe that led in and out of her daughter's bedroom, watching her sleep, when she was joined by her husband.

"Honey?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Are you having doubts about tomorrow?"

She turned to face her husband.

"My dad won't dare anything to you or my two in laws if I, my siblings and the kids go with you."

Bu wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her towards him.

"If you weren't so insistent on going with me to your childhood home, I would have told you to stay with the kids."

"Good thing I'm not, because then my dad won't be able to do anything to you in the presence of our two children. And besides, they haven't seen what my childhood home looks like."

Just then, the sound of Bailey going "Momma?" made the husband and wife turn in her direction, only to see that she was awake and sitting up in bed.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I can't sleep. Can I hear a story?"

BC looked at her husband and gave him a small smile before she entered their daughter's room and took a seat on Bailey's bed.

"Sure, honey. What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me about the time when you and my aunties encountered daddy and my two uncles for the second time."

"How about mommy and I both tell you about that, honey," Bu said as he entered his daughter's room.

"Sure, daddy," the five year old replied and listened raptly as her parents recounted the events of what happened when they all encountered each other again.

Halfway through the retelling, both BC and her husband saw that Bailey was sound asleep and they slowly rose from her bed, not wanting to wake her up again and they tiptoed out of her bedroom. Once out in the hallway, BC quietly closed her daughter's door partway and they made their way towards their own bedroom.

"I hated having to retell that particular story to our daughter," Bu admitted.

"Look at it this way. If your second creator hadn't made you and my two in laws immune to the same technique my siblings and I had used on you the first time we all encountered each other, our daughter, son, nephews and nieces wouldn't have gotten conceived and been born."


	13. Chapter 13

Bubs sat on her son's bed and leaned forward slightly to kiss him good night on the forehead before she stood up from his bed and made her way towards the doorway, but Bryan's voice made her pause.

"Mom?"

She turned back in his direction.

"What is it, honey?"

"Can you tell me about the time auntie Blo got a power only she could use and that it made both you and auntie BC jealous?" the five year old questioned.

"Sure I can, honey," she replied and took a seat on her son's bed again before she began the story he requested.

"I remember that event well. It was one of those extremely hot days and your aunties and I were just about to all eat breakfast but your auntie BC made our breakfast meal way too hot, so she suggested we cool down our breakfast down somehow, so your auntie Blo took her advice and when she exhaled out towards the spoon she held to cool it down, her unique power completely froze the spoon she held and I tried to see if I could make my own spoon freeze solid like hers had, but I wasn't able to."

Bubs glanced down at her son, only to see that he was soud asleep, which made her smile and she quietly stood up from his bed before she snuck out of his room, thankful she didn't have to finish up the story he wanted to hear.

Once she'd reached the hallway, she shut her son's door partway and passed her daughter's room on her way to the living room downstairs, but she hesitated at seeing that Bree was twitching slightly in her sleep and letting out low whimpers of "No, no," so she walked into her daughter's room and took a seat beside her on the bed.

Just at that moment, Bree bolted upright with a small shriek of fear and threw her arms around her mom. Bubs smoothed aside some of her daughter's blonde locks from her forehead.

"Oh, mama, I just had another bad dream," the small girl wailed.

"What kind of things did you see in your bad dream, baby?"

The small girl hiccuped a little before she revealed the details of her current bad dream to her mom. When she was done, Bubs met her daughter's gaze.

"How old did mommy, daddy, your aunties and uncles look in your bad dream, sweetheart?"

"At least in your mid or late thirties, momma," Bree admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

Barely a week after their daughter's most recent vision of the future, Bubbles was leaning against the doorframe of her daughter's bedroom, watching her daughter sleep, when she was joined by her husband.

"Bubbles?" he questioned and she turned to face him.

Not wanting their daughter to overhear their conversation if she woke up suddenly, the blonde couple headed towards the living room. Once in the living room, Bubbles took a seat on the couch and was joined by her husband. After he'd taken a seat beside her on the couch, she met his gaze.

"What are we going to do about Bree's visions of the future, Boomer?"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"The latest vision she had, which was just a few days ago, predicted how you and I will de when she's a teenager. Her visions are making it hard for her to sleep at night, which isn't good for a child her age."

She fell silent for several long moments before speaking again.

"I want Bree to have a normal childhood, but the visions she gets are making that difficult for her. She's too young to have her childhood be plagued by visions of the future."

"What do you suggest we do about it, honey?"

"That's the thing. I honestly don't know what to do."


End file.
